Backup
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Another post-WIGYA drabble. Because I just needed to.
1. Kurt

**Yeah, I know they're everywhere. But I had to write this tiny little drabble and get it out of my system. Blame it on the leaked video. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

He hated Blaine Anderson.

Not just hated him, he freaking _loathed _the curly haired, so called 'dapper' boy.

He couldn't even sing the stupid lyrics to that stupid song for that stupid Gap guy. He continued to mouth the words as he watched Blaine practically molest the guy with his eyes.

Kurt hoped the guy was straight.

Really, who sings a song about getting you alone and leaving your toys in the drawer to get a guy to like you.

He should have definitely sang something like Teenage Dre- _shit._

Kurt shook his head, watching as Blaine brought up a pair of socks, (what the hell?), to the counter before he turned and strolled out of the Gap, holding his head held high.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number that he had become all too familiar in the past months.

"Hey, Finn? Remember when you offered to knock some sense into those Dalton boys?"

Kurt smirked.

Revenge was going to be_ so_ sweet.


	2. Finn

**I only planned on this being a little drabble for WIGYA, but I guess it's going to turn into several other little drabbles since a few asked me to. I think it's going to be about five little drabs long. Damn you plot bunnies. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

The last person Finn was expecting to get a call from was Kurt.

And the last words he thought he would ever hear out of his lips were 'Remember when you offered to knock some sense into those Dalton boys?'

Well, of course he remembered.

Kurt was his little brother now. Not just his step-brother or his friend. His brother.

And he remembered promising Kurt that if any of those boys so much as looked at him in a way he didn't like, he'd be down there in a flash, giving them a piece of his mind.

Well, his fist.

"Yeah, sure, Kurt. What's wrong?"

He waited for the snooty attitude or the just kidding.

He got sniffling instead.

"Kurtie?"

He heard more sniffling and then mumbled words.

"Can you come pick me up at Westerville mall? I rode with Blaine and I could get a ride from Wes or David but I-I-"

Finn remained silent, wondering what had happened with Blaine.

"I really need my brother, Finny."

That's all it took for the Frankenteen to be out the door, car keys in hand.

No one messed with his little brother.


	3. Jonathan

**You guys are awesome. And I'm sorry these aren't longer. But they're just little drabbles because I'm not sure I want to make a full story just yet. Since there are a million of them exploding around. Thanks for the reviews! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Jonathan had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He worked a normal shift, ten to five at Gap. He was currently just stocking away clothes and putting things in order when an entire group of guys in uniforms just started singing.

So, not normal.

Then the guy was singing to _him_.

He never even saw the guy before!

Wait…maybe he did. He may have sold him a pair of slacks one time.

But other than that, he had no idea what the hell was going on.

And why did this guy want to get him alone?

Jonathan tried to stay out of the guys line of fire and just continue his job. Didn't this guy see that he was working? He couldn't even hear out of his freaking headset because of all these random singing guys.

Sure, they're really good.

But, what the _hell?_

Oh God, he did not just talk about leaving toys In a drawer, did he?

He glanced around nervously, just staring at the curly haired man and keeping out of reach.

He got behind the counter and the song ended with the male leaning against the counter and smirking at him, holding a pair of socks.

All of that for a pair of socks?

He watched the rest of the guys disappear and stared at the other male.

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

Jonathan didn't know what to say so he just stared at him, snatching the socks and scanning them.

"That'll be five fifty three."


End file.
